


Wishes

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia Christmas One Shots [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Theo wishes idly and Philip decides to fulfill said wish





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> 6\. I heard your holiday wish and I decided to make it come true

            “That’s so romantic.” Theo sighed softly as the horse carriage clopped by. “I would love if some guy did that with me.” She said as they walked.

            Philip glanced over. He paused for a moment. “Girls really think that’s romantic?” He asked.

            Theo smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “I guess. It’s just one of those things that’s really cute and cliché.” She admitted and nudged him. “Would you take your girlfriend to do that?”

            “My nonexistent girlfriend?” He raised an eyebrow. “Sure, I think she’d really love it.”

            She laughed softly. “I don’t know how you’re still single.”

 

            Philip was scheming and Theo didn’t know. They were out walking again a week later. They were around the same area they were before.

            “So where do you want to go to eat?” Theo asked.

            “Oh yeah. It’s up to you…” Philip stopped by the curb. “Hey, what did you say about carriage rides again?” He asked, playing coy.

            Theo looked confused for a minute and then caught on. “Wait…”

            “Maybe we could just take a spin in it.” Philip walked over to the carriage.

            “Pip…” Theo giggled and linked arms with him.

            Philip talked to the guy, confirming he was the one who called in. He helped Theo up into the carriage. There was a blanket sitting on the carriage seat and Philip unfolded it to spread over their laps.

            Theo smiled and instantly cuddled up to Philip. He was a bit surprised but it felt natural to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

            “You granted me a wish.” She murmured.

            “I try.” He chuckled and made sure she wasn’t too cold. “But you deserve it.” He murmured.

            Theo bit her lip and looked up at him. “I love you.” She whispered.

            Philip felt his heart leap in his chest. “I love you too.” He replied gently and kissed the top of her hair. He definitely felt the magic that Theo was talking about before. It was cliché but it was amazing to fall in love that way.

           


End file.
